Vergil (Canon, Devil May Cry)/AogiriKira
|-|DMC3 Vergil= |-|Gilver= |-|Corrupted Vergil= |-|Nelo Angelo= |-|DMC5 Vergil= Summary This profile contains spoilers for the game Devil May Cry 5. Proceed with caution. Vergil was one of the twin sons born from the demon Sparda and human Eva, and is the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening and a playable character in its special edition. Following the death of their mother as children, Vergil and Dante go their separate ways, with Vergil rejecting his humanity and embracing his demonic heritage, contrasting his younger brother's embrace of humanity and initial rejection of the demonic. Stoic and reserved, Vergil displays a willingness to do anything in his quest to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. In an unknown conclusion to a confrontation with Mundus in the secret ending to Devil May Cry 3, he is corrupted and becomes the Dark Angel encountered in Devil May Cry known as Nelo Angelo (also alternatively spelled Nero Angelo). After numerous conflicts throughout the game, he is finally defeated by Dante. He later makes a playable appearance in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, where he is featured in his own personal campaign detailing his actions in the city of Fortuna decades before the events of 4'', and shortly before ''3. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | At least 7-B, possibly High 4-C | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Vergil Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 19 (Devil May Cry 3) | 28 (Devil May Cry 1) | 41-43 (Devil May Cry 5) Classification: Half Demon, Half Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Devil May Cry 3=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Master Swordsman, Afterimage Creation, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation, Resurrection, Portal Creation and BFR (With Yamato, he can separate his human and demon sides with his sword, and can easily create portals), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Like his brother and father, he can erase or restore demons names. With Yamato he is also capable of splitting apart man from devil.), Light Manipulation (With Beowulf), Wind Manipulation (With Force Edge, able to create a whirlwind vacuum when thrown), Summoning and Homing Attack (Can summon spectral swords that can attack his opponents from all directions), Teleportation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible beings), Aura, Regeneration (Mid, comparable to Dante, who can walk off shots to the head, and instantly regenerated from disembowelment while being significantly exhausted), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2), Statistics Amplification with Devil Trigger, in said form he has Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Resistance to Telepathy/Illusions/Madness Manipulation (Broke free of a hostile demonic illusion that was able to drive normal people mad), Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities, scaling from Dante), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Biological Manipulation (Is capable of wielding the Force Edge without turning into a giant blob monster like Arkham), Paralysis Inducement (Is capable of fighting off the Soul Eaters, who are stated to paralyze their prey), Possession (Scaling to Dante) and Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters) |-|Devil May Cry 1=More powerful summoned swords, Illusion Creation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Resistance to: Time Stop, and Mind Manipulation |-|Devil May Cry 5=All previous abilities on a much higher scale except Force Edge and Beowulf, possibly Time Paradoxal Resistance, (Scaling to Dante who resisted Argosax's time warps.) Matter Manipulation (Created and dispelled a tree molecular wise), possibly Dimensional Travel (Scales to Dante, who was able to break out of Trismaiga's dimension); Statistics Amplification, Flight and Duplication (Manifested a duplicate of himself) in Sin Devil Trigger, Likely Resistance to Precognition (Should scale with Dante who was able to surprise even Chen when he was able to see the future.) and Space-Time Manipulation (Likely scales to Dante who resisted the effects of Argosax merging the worlds and warping time-space.) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Equal to Dante after obtaining his Devil Trigger, and defeated Arkham alongside him.) His attacks with Yamato ignore conventional durability. | At least City level possibly Large Star level (Was capable of defeating Dante once. Should be superior to Griffon and possibly Nightmare.) | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (When he became Urizen he was far stronger than Dante, who had surpassed Sparda and defeated Argosax by this point, and later getting much more powerful with the use of the Qliphoth fruit. Eventually, he merged back with V to become Vergil once more and stood on equal footing with Dante, the latter of which who had absorbed the Devil Sword Sparda, and unlocked his Sin Devil Trigger.) His attacks with Yamato ignore conventional durability. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Equal to Dante, and could keep up with him while using Quicksilver.) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of keeping up with Dante.) | At least Massively FTL+, possibly Infinite to Immeasurable (Equal to Dante after he unlocked his Sin Devil Trigger, becoming faster and stronger than before.) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class 5 | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least City Block Class | At least City Class, possibly Large Star Class | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal (Can hurt Dante with his attacks) Durability: At least City Block level (Took numerous blows from Dante) | At least City level, possibly Large Star level (Took numerous attacks from Dante) | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Can endure attacks from Dante) Stamina: Very high (Fought Dante three times during Temen Ni Gru, getting cut up and even bisected by Dante in their final fight, yet he still found the energy to stand up to Mundus.) Range: Extended melee range normally. Likely at least hundreds of meters with spatial manipulation (Dante's imperfect technique can cut the Hell's Gate from a far distance) | Varies from extended melee range to tens of meters with projectiles and attacks. | Extended melee range normally. At least hundreds of meters with spatial manipulation Standard Equipment: |-|Yamato= This is Vergil's main weapon Yamato, it's blade is sharp and decisive. It ignores conventional durability, examples of this is when Yamato pierced through Nero's Devil Bringer which was supposed to be an indestructible demonic arm. And cut open a dimensional wall to aid Dante against Arkham, and has many showings of spatial cutting. Yamato has also been shown to be capable of slicing targets dozens of meters away with ease. |-|Beowulf= Flash gauntlets and greaves which had enough power to launch Beowulf into the air from an uppercut and slice him in half with an axe kick. It also demonstrates Vergil's skill in hand to hand combat, here are a few moves which demonstrate this. Lunar Phase and Beowulf Combo B. |-|Force Edge= A blade similar in power to Rebellion, it is the sealed form of the sword wielded by Sparda himself, Vergil dual-wields it with Yamato in combat. Vergil is capable of throwing the Force Edge with such power it creates a whirlwind vacuum and sucks any enemies in carving them up. Vergil is also capable of stabbing at tremendously high speeds with this weapon. Vergil can also use energy slashes when wielding force edge. |-|Summoned Swords= Vergil conjures a spectral sword that bears resemblance to Force Edge and launches it at high speeds against his enemies. Vergil is skilled in their usage, surrounding himself with the blades and being able to shoot them out afterwards if he wants, being able to summon them to surround an enemy eventually impaling them and making them rain towards an enemy also. He has also shown that he is able of creating swords of different sizes and is able to wield one himself. Intelligence: Gifted, extremely knowledgeable about the demonic world and it's legends and also able to master new weapons with ease. | Virtually mindless, slaving to Mundus's will, but retains enough of his combat skill to fight Dante on equal terms. | Gifted. Weaknesses: Dangerously overconfident, made evident by him charging towards Mundus without a second thought. His regeneration becomes less efficient with his stamina decreasing. | Seeing items from his past causes him pain | Retains his weaknesses from his younger self. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Judgement Cut: A series of slashes that cut through space, transporting instantly to the target. * Judgement Cut End: An even more powerful version of Judgement Cut that covers the entire battlefield. * Air Trick: A teleporting move that covers a great deal of distance. Can be used to both move towards or away from the enemy. File:Yamato_(V-DT)_DMC4SE.png|DMC 3/4 Yamato Devil Trigger File:Vergil_sin_devil_trigger_by_yare_yare_dong_dd2a5xl.png|Sin Devil Trigger *'Devil Trigger:' Vergil can transform into a demonic form and his speed and strength increase, and can constantly recuperate vitality for a short time. ** Sin Devil Trigger: The Strongest Devil Form that Vergil has access. Vergil gained access to this ability after absorbing the fruit of the Qliphoth, and then merging back together with V. This state along with Dante's is said to far surpass even Sparda. Key: Devil May Cry 3 | Devil May Cry | Devil May Cry 5 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:AogiriKira Category:Devil May Cry